Adventures in Kirkwall
by NyraLewelynn
Summary: Niandra, a Dalish mage, and friend Saura, previously Knight-Commander of Fereldon, travel Kirkwall and explore the many adventures to be had.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Age II is owned by Bioware, and certain quests are taken from the game.  
Niandra is my own character, and I've used my friend's character's name, Saura, for the character I've modeled after her.

**Chapter 1**

Fog rolled through the Sundermount pass, cloaking the wandering trio in a thick mist. An elf, a warrior and a Dalish mage kept to the path, following the trail of a wanted murderer.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" the elf growled at the mage leading them.

"Yes, I'm sure," she snapped. "I could find my way to the Dalish on accident."

The two had gotten off on bad terms from the beginning, him having a deep-rooted hatred of mages.

A slave to one, he'd had lyrium etched into his skin. As a result, he remembered nothing of his life prior to the incident. She was trying her best to see things from his eyes, but there were times when he was damn intolerable.

Like now. He didn't even trust her to lead them.

"Don't worry, when I finally lead you into a trap, I won't take the long way," she added.

"Fenris, Niandra, just stop talking to each other," the warrior sighed, brushing the blond hair from her face. "I believe we're getting close."

Around another bend was the Dalish camp they searched for, guarded by three strong soldiers. Upon seeing the group, the woman greeted with, "Andaran antishan, lethellan."

"Andaran antishan," Niandra repeated. "I'm looking for an elf named Variel?"

"By the fire," the warrior informed, "with the pigtails. You can't miss her."

"Thank you," Niandra led them over.

"That was easy," Fenris remarked quietly.

"The Dalish trust their kind. If we were all shem, no offense, Saura, we'd all be dead," Niandra replied, finding the elf girl they searched for. "Excuse me, Variel?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"I was told to ask you about a criminal supposedly-"

"He is not in our camp," Variel interrupted. "He's in a cave north of here and said to send anyone looking for him that way."

"He would have you willingly give up his location?"

"He did not want us put in danger by hiding him here or lying for him," Variel explained. "Be careful in there."

Niandra led the three away, biting the inside of her lip as her question nagged away.

"_That_ was too easy," Saura replied when they were away from camp. "That's not usual behavior for a murderer."

"I agree," Fenris put in. "Willingly giving up his location and staying away so he would not put anyone in danger. I believe Nuncio is somehow playing us."

"And once this _murderer_ is out of the way, I'm sure he plans to kill us all," Niandra added.

"So what do we do?" Saura asked, already guessing at her friend's answer.

"We get the answers we need from this guy, then kill Nuncio," Niandra supplied.

The cave was set into the side of a slope, and sunlight poured in through the mouth to illuminate the way. All was quiet again, no sounds save for her footfalls echoing around her. The deeper they went, the more self-illuminating crystals were placed to keep the way lit.

Further and deeper the trio went, wondering when they'd encounter this _murderer_. Would there be traps set? Would he have an ambush waiting? Were they on some track that would lead her to Nuncio and his men as they waited to kill them off?

No. Nuncio may be a Crow, but they didn't think he had enough brainpower to weave such an elaborate trap.

One more Dalish-crafted staircase and the trio found themselves in a large lower chamber of the cave; a dead end with no way to go but back. Skeletons picked clean by giant spiders or rats littered the ground, but in a deep-set corner of the cave, a camp had been set up.

The tent still stood, a pile of wood beside it and the burning embers of a fire before it. Crates full of food were also nearby, but no one seemed to be in.

A skittering and growl filled the air around them, reverberating off the cavern walls. The ethereal quality of the sound had the hairs on the back of the trio's necks standing on end. They whirled to face the creature as it fell to the ground in an earth-shattering manner.

Whatever it was, it looked like a giant wooden arachnid with dangerously long pointed claws and a serious saliva problem. It gave them a quick glance as its long, spindly legs drew it closer.

"Oh Maker…" Niandra gasped. "It's a Varterral!"

"What exactly is that?" Fenris demanded as he and Saura unsheathed their heavy blades.

"An ancient best said to guard this pass from any intruder," Niandra explained. "Watch out for the saliva; it's venomous."

"But Varterral is a myth," Saura replied, "or I thought it was. Does it matter now? It's in the way!"

Niandra never took her eyes from the ancient being as she concentrated on trying to freeze the ancient beast. Her attack failed and the Varterral slashed out at her, a talon cutting across her stomach.

Niandra fell against the side of the cavern as pain shot through her mid-section and her companions took over. With the breath knocked from her and the gash flowing heavily, the world spun, but she pushed herself up, preparing for her next assault.

The beast was coating its talons in the venomous saliva as the others attacked it with no effect.

The world was becoming a blur, but Niandra summoned up a rain of fire to distract the thing. Her plan backfired, and it reared its head in her direction again, pinning her to the wall with one saliva-coated talon through her shoulder. She screamed as the pain scorched through her, numbing the arm.

The Varterral roared in her face, preparing to kill her before Saura and Fenris pulled it away with their blades by hacking off a leg.

With a deep breath, Niandra took her numbed hand with the other and raised it, concentrating hard on her next attack. She had only one chance now. It all came down to this.

Forcing as much magic as she could, she hit the creature with a wave of ice, freezing it.

"Okay, one of you six need to attack this thing now," she dared not drop the attack. "It won't keep it in place for long! Shatter the bastard!"

But it wasn't either of her companions that took the opportunity. Another had decided to join by now, his twin blades finding themselves in the weak spot of the ancient beast and shattered it immediately.

Letting her hands drop, Niandra found the world reeling before darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 2**

Niandra awoke to a deep velvet sky above her. The moon and its starry companions dotted its clear surface and a cool breeze ruffled her hair and she tentatively sat.

"Not too fast!" an urgent voice came before Niandra saw the Dalish weapon smith at her side.

Saura was also there and she sighed with relief as her friend sat.

"For Maker's sake, woman, take it easy," she told her friend as the weapon-smith busied himself with checking the bandages around Niandra's middle. "You had us worried."

"I can't feel my right arm…" she croaked, trying to wiggle the fingers that refused to respond.

"I would imagine not," the weapon-smith responded. "The venom is still coursing through your blood. It'll take time to leave your system completely. Until then, you'll all have to stay in camp."

"Forgive us, Master Ilen, but I might have to steal her very soon," Saura told him. "We'll make sure she stays out of commission, for the most part."

Ilen did not look pleased, but walked way to let them talk.

"What of our murderer?" Niandra asked. "I assume he's the one who finished that creature off?"

"Yup," Saura answered. "Fenris is keeping a close eye on him. He doesn't believe we can trust him yet, but we got the answers.

"His name's Zevran Arainai, a former Crow who's recently been tracked by his old adversary."

"Nuncio," Niandra supplied.

Saura nodded. "He didn't slaughter Nuncio's family and Nuncio planned to kill us whether or not we succeeded."

"Wonderful," Niandra lowered herself onto her back with a hiss. "What's the plan?"

Saura's blue eyes twinkled with vengeance. "It'll go like this…"

* * *

Niandra stumbled into the waiting camp, gasping for breath. The walk over had been torturous, her arm and lungs throbbing. If she made it back alive, Ilen was sure to kill her.

"Where is he? Where's Nuncio?" she demanded.

"What's going on?" Nuncio emerged from his tent in a fury. "What's the fuss?"

"Zevran! He killed my comrades and he's coming for me!" Niandra stumbled to a halt before him, breath coming in gasps and sweat beading on her body. "Please! You have to help me!"

"You said your party was more than capable of disposing of him," he snarled. "Since you've failed, I have no more use for you."

Niandra watched with wide eyes as he drew a dagger from his belt.

"You are dead to me," he drew back for a strike, when a foreign blade buried itself into his shoulder.

"Nuncio, my old friend, it's been a while," the elf with shoulder-length ash blond hair stalked through the camp.

Zevran had agreed long before Niandra had awoken to this plan, even helped weave it.

"Not long enough," Nuncio growled as he removed the blade from his shoulder.

Niandra took the opportunity to begin slowly backing away.

"Apparently," Zevran drew his twin blades. "I'd hoped your methods had improved, but I was mistaken; they've deteriorated. I'm not sure why the Crows keep you around."

"You dare insult me! You are but one person, Arainai! We are an army!"

"I've dealt with more experienced lots," Niandra watched as his casual demeanor took on a deadly note. "And I am not alone."

Saura and Fenris appeared from within Nuncio's ranks.

"We've heard stories, Nuncio," Saura inspected her blade, "and we are _not_ pleased."

Fenris added, "It's time to die!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 3**

Niandra sighed, taking a place at the fire. Ilen had scolded the four at what they'd done and took to cleaning her opened wounds relentlessly before releasing her to the fire to join her comrades. Compared to the Varterral though, Nuncio and his men were easy prey.

Fenris was busying himself helping the Dalish set tents up for them to sleep in as Saura helped cook dinner. Keeper Marethari had invited them to stay for as long as they needed and the group graciously accepted, but not without helping.

Niandra sighed as she watched the flames dancing before her as Saura and Fenris finished their tasks. The two took places to her left as Zevran accompanied the space on her right.

"Niandra, was it?" Zevran turned to her, the flames dancing off his sparkling brown eyes.

"Yes," she answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"What kind of magic do you specialize in?"

"Elemental," she answered, her mental capacity limited to single worded answers at the moment.

"Quite useful, from what I've seen," he told her. "Were you of the Circle, or perhaps you are an apostate?"

"I am of the Dalish," Niandra answered. "As long as we stay out of the way, the Templars and the circle don't mind as much. I wouldn't have gone to the Circle anyway; it's a backwards way of learning."

"So you believe they should allow mages to wander around free without anyone to-" Fenris began.

"Shut up, Fenris," Saura silenced him with a look.

When he opened his mouth to protest, Saura stood and dragged him away.

"What do you mean by that?" Zevran asked when the two were out of earshot.

"The Circle's like a prison, with the Templars watching your every move. Magic shouldn't be constricted, it should be embraced. Yes, we hold the power to rule, but few are willing to abuse it in that sense," Niandra explained. "More blood mages turn out in the Circle because of the imprisoned feeling, and without an escape they turn to the forbidden. Very few Dalish mages have been known to turn to it, and I believe it's because we aren't trapped in cages like wild animals with the threat that we one day may turn against one another."

"I'm sure you aren't alone in your views," Zevran responded, "and with the conviction in your voice, who wouldn't believe what you say? You're very passionate about it."

"Yes, but I wish I had more power to change the system. I say anything and it's considered treason."

"Have you had run-ins with Templars?"

"In more ways than I care to explain," Niandra bit out. "It got me in front of King Alistair of Fereldon before. That's how I met Saura."

"Ah, my old comrade," Zevran responded. "What did he do?"

"Listened," Niandra looked him in the eye earnestly. "He's working to make conditions better for mages in and outside of the Circle, but had to have Saura accompany me at all times to make the kingdom believe I was 'under control' and watched. It was hard for her to relinquish her title as Knight Commander, but she agreed. I've never had a better friend."

"He's a good person; he'll work hard to make things better," Zevran told her. "He doesn't spit out false promises."

"So I've come to realize," she gave a smile.

By then, Saura and Fenris returned, the broody elf having regained control. Variel handed plates of food to the group and they started in.

Niandra finished first, and allowed Zevran to help her stand as she wished them all a good night.

"Don't be afraid to visit my tent," Zevran called after her. "For you, it'll always be open."

Niandra hurried through her tent flap at the comment, a flush creeping to her cheeks. Behind her, Saura was giving a lecture to him about watching his mouth in front of her, that whoever was going for Niandra had to get through her first.

With a sigh, she lowered herself slowly beneath the wolf pelts on the ground and soon was lost to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 4**

The quartet trudged the trail from Sundermount to Kirkwall. All was quiet, save for the occasional nest of giant spiders. The sun was shining, but the breeze was cool.

Fenris and Zevran were getting on well and led the party. Niandra was glad Zevran's mind was off her, as he had made advances all morning before leaving the Dalish camp. Random moments, though, found his eyes glancing her way. It put her on the spot, making her falter in her steps, but she had to admit to liking it.

Zevran was extremely handsome, with his well-toned body and silky ash blond hair. His brown eyes always sparkled with the knowledge of what he could do to her, aware she wanted him.

Niandra had done digging around town after they accepted Nuncio's proposal on Zevran and knew many stories of his sexual prowess, even coming across an old partner of his.

Isabela, a pirate captain who'd lost her ship and haunted the Hanged Man, had overheard her asking for information on the ex-Crow and had relayed everything. How they'd met, his carefree attitude, and their sexual encounters.

Niandra was a giggling drunk by the time she'd finished, and ended up being asked to join the pirate in her room that night. She had declined, but thanked her for the information.

Maybe that was where her fascination sprouted from. The stories Isabela had told were both fantastical and steamy. No one she'd been with had been worthy, but perhaps he was.

Mission: Bed Zevran was a go! He wanted her, that was obvious enough, but could she muster enough courage of her own to draw him in? Could she let go of her restraints to let him draw her in? And once that happened, how would she keep him interested?

Kirkwall loomed before them by twilight's fall. As they entered Hightown, Saura asked, "What's the plan?"

"I'm heading to the Hanged Man," Niandra turned towards Lowtown.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself should not venture into such a place alone," Zevran responded. "Men would be-"

"It's not the men I'm worried about," Niandra interrupted, "it's that sexy pirate. Anyway, I can take care of myself; you go with these two. I have business to take care of and a dwarf to meet with."

"You shouldn't baby her like that," Saura told him as soon as the mage was out of earshot. "As much as Niandra loves stories about princes saving princesses and whatnot, she's not a person to stand around waiting for her prince to come. She thinks it's a waste of time."

"So she's with a dwarf?"

"Varric is her contact," Fenris explained as Saura traded items with a vendor, ridding their packs of most of what they'd salvaged from Nuncio's camp.

"We didn't hear of your friend Nuncio by a random happenstance," Saura inputted. "Varric always points us in the direction of extra coin."

"I'm more interested to know what she does to obtain this information," Fenris growled.

"Nothing you're thinking about," Saura glared at him. "Varric enjoys telling stories, and she keeps his supply fresh, that's their agreement; he'll get a kick out of hearing of the Varterral, then put his own outrageous spin on the tale when retelling it. We're meeting her there later, by then she'll have something new for us."

* * *

Niandra sauntered through the bar, up the stairs and back to Varric's chamber.

The dwarf was finishing up a story as she entered. He told a lot of them and Niandra enjoyed each one. He was also glad for her stories, his ears missing nothing.

As his audience dispersed, the dwarf rose to greet her.

"Niandra, been a while," he smiled. "You've looked better."

Niandra took a seat at the table, ordered a drink before relayed everything. She took her time during the Varterral encounter, leaving nothing out.

"So now Zevran has joined our group," she concluded.

"And you want to know if I can tell you any more about him," Varric sat back in his seat.

"And if you've any more jobs for us," she affirmed.

"Let's start with this," he slid two envelopes toward her. "One's for broody and the other for Blondie."

"You know she hates that name," Niandra put the envelopes in her pack.

"Anders hasn't been in and I miss using it," Varric chuckled. "Until you know the details of those letters, I won't tell you any rumors yet, but as for your new travelling companion…"

"Tell me everything!"

* * *

Niandra left Varric's chamber not long after, knowing perhaps too much about Zevran. Still, it didn't change how she saw him. She still wanted him.

A familiar laugh drew her to the bar. Isabela was with a few other patrons, a smile on her face and whiskey in her hand.

Niandra sidled up beside her and ordered a refill.

"Niandra! Where have you been?" Isabela turned to her. "My poor little mage is all beaten and bruised!"

"Gallivanting with giant spiders," Niandra answered with a grin, leaning her left side against the bar, "and Antivan Crows."

"I saw you talking to that rat, Nuncio, a couple days back. How'd that go?"

"He's dead now," Niandra took a sip of her whiskey.

"Making the world a better place one rodent at a time!" Isabela smirked.

"That's one way to look at it," they clinked glasses and drank.

"You do know my offer still stands," Isabela told her. "My door is always open for you; just knock and I'll answer."

"That's twice in two days I've heard that," Niandra took another sip. "I'm not sure whose offer to go with."

"Let me make that easier for you," Isabela set her drink down, wrapped an arm around Niandra's waist and pulled her close.

Next thing Niandra knew, their lips were locked.

* * *

Saura led the group into the tavern to a wave of hoots and hollers. Looking for the source, she found Niandra in the arms of the pirate.

"Hell…" she was about to make her way over when a blur rushed past.

Zevran was on the move, feeling a twinge of jealousy he'd not felt in a long time. Having it be Isabela only made it worse.

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Zevran pulled the busty from Niandra and stepped between them.

"How do you think this will play out?" Fenris asked Saura as silence spread.

"Could go either way," she answered.

Niandra couldn't think straight, a bright red taking her cheeks. Isabela had kissed her, Zevran stood between them; what was going on?

"Isabela, long time no screw," Zevran had a hint of danger in his smile.

"I quite agree," Isabela set her drink aside, hands going to her daggers. "She's just so irresistibly adorable. I'm sure you'd agree."

Zevran growled in response.

As the two stare each other down, Saura stepped between them. "Drinks on me!"

The awkward silence dispersed as the bar crowd cheered. As the tender was busy with drink orders, she turned to Zevran and whispered, "Back room, now!"

He nodded before slipping his hand gently around Niandra's waist to lead her through the throng and up to Varric's chamber. The dwarf gave them a quizzical glance before stepping out and leaving them to sit alone at the table. Zevran helped the mage into a chair before taking a seat of his own.

"Thanks," Niandra told him, looking awkward. "I'm not sure I could have resisted her after that…"

Zevran looked at her, signature nonchalant smile in place. "I'm familiar with her prowess; you wouldn't have stood a chance. I don't believe she's your type."

"Great drinking buddy, but yeah…" Niandra blew out a puff of air. "Not sure I'm ready for that leap yet."

He eyed her, noticing the flush in her cheeks. She wore it well.

"Someone as beautiful as you? How could she resist?"

The wide-eyed look Niandra gave him showed she didn't know how to respond to his comment. He savored it.

"You're new to this."

"That obvious?" she looked away.

"I'd say 'don't be ashamed' but you wear it so attractively," he chuckled, fighting to reach out and brush the hair from her cheeks.

"Yeah, well," she took a sip from her glass, "I…I've gotten used to Isabela's advances, but you're new…and different…"

"Different good or different bad?"

"Here's hoping good," she smiled at him.

The server came in with drink refills for them and they sat enjoying the aloneness the room granted.

Soon after, Saura found them with room keys. Zevran would be rooming with Fenris and the girls would accommodate the room next door.

Zevran walked Niandra to her door where she bid him good night before disappearing through it. With a sigh, he joined Fenris in theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 5**

The four gathered around a table the next morning to discuss their course of action.

"Never again!" Fenris took a seat in a foul manner. "I will not share another room with him!"

"What happened?" Saura asked as Zevran took the seat between the girls.

"He wouldn't stop hitting on me!" Fenris answered and Niandra almost spit out the water trying not to laugh. "Oh yes, laugh it up!"

"What can I say? I see something attractive and have to admire it," Zevran shrugged.

"I got no sleep!" Fenris pounded his fist on the table.

"Alright, point taken!" Saura said before Zevran could deal more distress. "Niandra, got anything for us?"

"Yes," she pulled the envelopes from her pack. "Varric gave me these to start off with. He said to return if nothing came up."

Saura took her envelope and tore it open immediately at the handwriting.

Fenris looked at his weary, then slowly opened it, as if fearing the contents.

"It's from my sister," he said astonished. "She wants to meet here in a few days…"

"What?" Saura dropped her letter.

"I…followed up after learning about her," Fenris supplied. "I didn't expect a response."

"What will you do?" Saura asked.

"Meet her," he answered. "Come with me? I don't think I can do it alone."

"You think it's a trap," Saura replied knowingly.

"For all I know, it could be," he admitted.

After a moment of silence, Saura returned to her letter.

"King Alistair will be in town, and he's invited us all to dinner," she informed. "He's made some progress in the Circle, and wants to update you about it," she gave Niandra her gaze.

"Can't wait," Niandra responded. "When's his ship dock?"

"Tonight. We've got some time to kill."

* * *

Night came fast, and the anxiety of his arrival fell over the group. The elegant ship docked and a group of guards descended, each greeting Saura with arms crossed over their chests and a bow as was custom. Saura returned the gesture. Behind them was the king of Fereldon, Alistair, handsome and bold as ever.

"Your highness," Saura and Niandra greeted.

"Doing well, I see," he responded, "though you've looked better, Niandra."

"So I've been told," Niandra replied with a smile. The aching tingle had returned to her wounds, meaning she'd have to change the bandages soon.

"What brings you all the way out here, my king?" Saura asked, her Knight Commander demeanor rearing its head.

"I have a meeting with Knight Commander Meridith tomorrow, and to be honest I'm dreading it. From what I hear, the woman's a witch," Alistair answered.

"I'll be honest, she is," Saura told him, "though I don't suggest saying that aloud, sire; the woman has ears all over the city."

"I'd rather face a dragon," Niandra groaned, "or even a whole nest. Facing an archdemon even sounds more appealing."

"She must be a frightening person," Zevran responded.

"If looks could kill, she'd be the only one alive," Fenris added.

"And she'd still find something to angrily obsess over…" Saura put in, eyes darting about. "Anyway, we should move on before she shows herself; she has a nasty habit of popping up unexpectedly. It happened our first night here and I had to explain the situation between Niandra and I. She only agreed to allow Niandra run free after First Enchanter Orsino put his sense in. Good man, that one; I suggest meeting with him at some point."

"I shall," Alistair nodded before turning to the men. "You, I don't know," he looked to Fenris, "and you…" he glared at Zevran, "I didn't expect you here."

"I get around," Zevran told him.

"I'm well aware…" Alistair returned his attention to Fenris then. "Now, who is this one?"

"My name is Fenris, your highness," Fenris introduced with a bow.

"Pleasure," Alistair nodded and Fenris straightened. "Now, I don't know about any of you, but I'm famished."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 6**

Niandra had fun that night, listening to stories of the goings on in Fereldon. It wasn't anything too interesting, but it was always amusing to hear his account.

She snuggled beneath the covers of the four-poster after haphazardly redressing her wounds. The salve Master Ilen sent with them was working wonders, though. The pain was slowly ebbing each day and she could even move her fingers again.

A knock rang out at her door.

"Come in," she sat and lit the nearby candle with a small spark of flame.

"Are you sure you want to extend that invitation to me?" Zevran stepped inside, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'll take my chances," she smiled.

He pulled up a chair to the bedside. "Need help dressing your wounds there?"

Niandra looked down at her patch job, embarrassed.

"…Yes."

Zevran gave a chuckle before unwrapping what she'd done to redress her. "Everything's looking much better."

"I know. I love Dalish salves, and wished I took the time to learn to craft them," Niandra explained. "I was never good with identifying herbs though…"

"Have you tried healing your wounds?"

"I'm not a healer," she shrugged. "My talent has always been elementally-based. I'm trying to work it into my dealings with water, but it's proving difficult."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Zevran grinned up at her.

Niandra looked down at him, feeling that flush creep back to her cheeks. He had such confidence in her.

"You think so?"

"If you put that passion into it, I'm positive," he answered.

After another moment of intense eye-to-eye contact, she glanced away, feeling that flush intensify.

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dragon Age II is owned by Bioware

**Chapter 7**

Fenris paced a trench before the Hanged Man with his companions looking on. The nerves of the situation prevented him from advancing further than the few feet into the pub. He was having trouble pushing himself beyond that point.

"Come on, Fenris," Saura took his arm and nearly dragged him into the pub.

Stiff and tense, Fenris followed.

He recognized her immediately, sitting alone in the back not bothering to look up but glancing around nervously.

"Varania," he sighed, not wanting to take another step but followed Saura over.

Niandra led Zevran to the bar to watch. They had agreed Saura would act as near guard and she and Zevran as far guard in case anything did arise. If only she could reach Varric, he'd love to catch the action if it came.

Fenris stepped up to the table stiffly, hardly daring to breathe. What should he say?

"It's you," Varania didn't wait for him and stood. "Really you. What do you want?"

"What do I…want?" he didn't understand.

"I thought we were finally free of you, then you track me down!"

"Varania, I-"

"Not interested," she cut him off coldly. "I was finally happy, Mother was too, and then we got your letter. Danarius made this possible; I can finally study magic under him!"

"Danarius is here?" Fenris drew his blade.

"Of course I'm here. When I caught word that my darling little wolf had again shown himself, I couldn't miss the opportunity," Danarius stepped down the staircase leading to the back rooms for rent. "Do say you'll come back to me."

"Fenris stays with us," Saura spoke."He is no longer slave to you!"

"So, found a new master, I see," Danarius sneered.

"I am not his master and he is no one's slave!" Saura snarled. "And if you think you can just walk in here and haul him off, you better think again."

"Oh, but that's exactly what I'm going to do," Danarius almost purred, conjuring an army of shades and skeletons to descend upon the duo.

"That's our cue," Niandra focused on an attack as Zevran unsheathed his twin daggers.

The battle ensued, with Varric and even Isabela being drawn in to battle the creations of evil. The battle lasted not more than thirty minutes before Danarius was held at the end of Fenris's heavy blade point. Varania stood shivering in the corner beside her table, afraid.

"I will never obey an order for you again!" Fenris snarled into Danarius's face. "I will look back on this day with a smile on my face!"

"Then let me live, I will never bother you again," Danarius pleaded. "I pronounce you free."

"I am already free!" Fenris shoved his blade through the mage's neck, killing him instantly before turning on his sister. "And you!"

"Fenris, stop," Saura gripped his arm.

He turned to glare at her, a snarl on his lips. "And why shouldn't I? She deceived me! Brought him here!"

"Danarius is dead; it's done," Saura answered. "Don't let this continue."

Fenris fought an emotional battle with himself and finally sheathed his sword, stalking out the door. Saura watched him go with worry in her eyes.

Niandra came up to her. "What are you doing? Go after him!"

"You think I should?"

"He needs you."

Saura needed no more of an invitation and followed him out the door.

Niandra sighed. This situation could only get better, right? Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed again. "Maker's breath…"

* * *

Fenris stalked through the streets of Lowtown, caring not where he ended up or if he even found a place to rest at all. So many things rushed through his head and not one contained a hint of coherence. A dull throb had taken up any space uninhabited by a thought and the world spun before his eyes. A constant spasm seemed to consume his frame.

"Fenris, wait!" a familiar voice rang through the air from behind, but he had no intention of stopping. Let them come, whoever it was. "Fenris!"

Then a familiar grip met his arm and spun him around.

"Would you stop already!"

She was before him, the one who'd saved him from the nightmare of Danarius so many times before. Golden hair, blue pools filled with concern looking into his eyes, a hand gripping his arm with urgency and insistence. Fenris reached out and pulled her to him, needing the closeness like food.

"Don't leave me," he heard himself whisper. "Don't let me walk away from this."

"I'd hunt you down and drag your ass back before I let that happen," Saura commented in that snarky way of hers before her face softened. "Let's go home; I'll buy you a bottle of your favorite wine."

"I have no home…"

"You have one with us," she smiled. "Like it or not, you're part of this screwed up little family. If you leave, Niandra won't have anyone to argue with."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "How could anyone argue that logic?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 8**

The group awaited the arrival of King Alistair for dinner that night. He had stayed longer than intended, having spoken to Orsino and extending his visit. The First Enchanter was quite interested in all he had done so far with the Circle of Magi in Fereldon and Alistair was willing to share. Things were proving difficult in this area as Knight Commander Meredith kept interrupting to add her opinion on the matter.

Also, he had insisted the quartet remain in his quarters during the stay. They each had separate bedrooms, complete with a fireplace that was lit every night.

Niandra had unwrapped the bandages around her torso to assess her injuries. The slice across her stomach was now a thin red gash, the scarring process beginning to take over, while the hole in her shoulder still needed a lot more time. She curled her fingers into a fist and uncurled repeatedly for a bit to give the muscles a workout, then she lifted her arm slowly into a circle with a wince. Pain lashed through her shoulder and into her chest, causing Niandra to double over with a hiss.

A knock came to her then.

"Come in," she took a deep breath and sat straight up.

Zevran came through the door.

"Need help?" he offered.

"Please?" she offered the roll of gauze and tin of salve to him.

He came over and began rubbing salve over the wounds with a slow, even, gentle touch. Relief flooded through her arm and released the tension in her shoulder. She'd have to see if Anders was in town; perhaps he'd be able to do something about it.

Saura knocked on the door and allowed herself in as Zevran finished dressing her wounds.

"Oh! Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, an eyebrow cocked and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No!" Niandra felt her face turn red and heard the deep rumble of Zevran chuckling beside her. "What's up?"

"King Alistair's arrived and dinner's ready. We have a guest," Saura informed. "First Enchanter Orsino will be joining us tonight."

"First Enchanter? Things must be going well," Niandra followed her down the stairs after righting her robes.

"I hope so," Saura shrugged.

The three entered the dining room, Fenris already there, as Alistair and Orsino walked in through a door opposite the room, deep in conversation. They stopped upon seeing the quartet gathered.

"As I'm sure you're aware, First Enchanter Orsino will be joining us tonight," Alistair said with a grin.

"Good evening, First Enchanter," Niandra forced her right hand up to shake his. "I hope things have been well."

"As well as they can be for now, I'm afraid," he answered with a grim smile. "You've looked better. What happened?"

"Varterral," she answered. "Long story…"

"You should have come to see me," he placed both hands on her shoulder and she felt the warming of his healing magic hit.

"Yeah, well…she freaks me out so much I'd rather endure the pain," Niandra grimaced. "Thank you."

"When you have the chance, meet me at the Imperium. I have a matter to discuss with you," Orsino finished up and they sat.

Dinner was immediately served.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 9**

Niandra still sat at the dining room table, long after dinner had finished and the First Enchanter left. A bottle of wine sat open beside her half-empty glass. The flames licked warm and free in the fireplace, servants coming every so often to see if she were still there and to refresh the logs. Orsino had handed her a note with details on why he wished to meet her and she read the looping handwriting once more before disposing of it in a flash of flames from her own hand before finishing the glass.

She sighed as a pair of booted feet echoed off the floor behind her.

"Saura, if you've come to tell me I need some sleep, I'm not tired," she spoke.

"I'm not Saura," Zevran's voice drifted into her ear as the scrape of a chair's legs joined and soon he was beside her. "Care to share?" he had a glass of his own.

"Ha-ha, get your own bottle," Niandra smirked, but reached over for the bottle and poured him some of the sweet red liquid.

"I'm sure you can spare a glass," he returned the smirk. "How many have you had now?"

"I've lost count," she told him, refilling her own.

"How about bottles? What number is that?"

"Only the second," she answered, certain of it.

"I hope you haven't picked up Isabela's drinking habits, or perhaps it's that dwarf I hear you meet?"

"Ha! That woman could drink me under the table thrice over and Varric could last a good month over me," Niandra giggled, "and the bottle isn't that potent. Oghren's brew would have done me over half a glass in."

"So you know Oghren as well?"

"We've had a couple encounters at the Gnawed Noble."

"That man could drink you under the table for an eternity. I wonder if he's ever sober."

"I think I've seen that phenomena once before," Niandra smirked. "Extremely rare sight and no one else was around to witness it so people think I'm lying."

"I believe you. I've also encountered the rare sober Oghren; scary thing, that."

The both laughed at the thought.

"Yes, well…I should probably get to bed," Niandra finished her glass and set it on the table. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day, and I need to prepare myself for a chance encounter with the devil in armor."

"Is this Knight Commander Meridith really so bad?"

"Did you not hear us the other day? That and she absolutely despises me and my 'free range' of the land. If she had her way, I'd be locked in the gallows in a solitary chamber."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, fun. She's just waiting to corner me, waiting for a chance to spirit me away without a trace," Niandra bit out. "And she has the power to do it, which is the scariest part. She's too busy trying to control the city right now to do it, though. This place needs a leader, and she isn't the right person for the job…"

"Would you rather have the First Enchanter?"

"Yes!" Niandra rose from her chair to pace before the fire. "He's fair in judgment and knows the people. He's willing to listen to reason and comply to the best outcome! Whereas Knight Commander Meridith is a cold, controlling, unpredictable and bloodthirsty tyrant who only needs one thing to happen before turning on the entire city! Hell, she'd come up with any excuse to turn this place inside-out to find the _apostates_ our 'weak-kneed, mage-loving king' is hiding because she's paranoid! So paranoid, she's probably pacing her office as I speak trying to figure out what kind of elaborate scheme King Alistair and I are plotting to take over the city!" she stopped before the fire to glare angrily into the flames. "And then she wonders why mages are turning to blood magic! Her hold on the Circle is so tight, it's suffocating…"

Zevran stepped up behind the now-trembling mage and took the wine glass from her hand, setting it upon the mantle.

"There's that passion again," he pulled her into an embrace.

"Anger isn't passion," Niandra bit out.

"No, but your views on the subject are full of it. You put every ounce of passion into what you believe," Zevran explained. "It makes me wonder what you'd be like if you were with someone."

Niandra at first didn't know how to react, startled by the turn of subject, but even that did not dissipate the bitterness consuming her mind.

"Yeah, well…keep wondering," she shoved herself from him and turned to head to her room.

Warm fingers caught her wrist and pulled her back to him in a suggestive rather than forceful manner, and she let them. In a smooth motion, those same fingers trailed their way around her waist to pull her body back against his. His other hand lifted to stroke the free strands of escaped hair away from her face. And those eyes, so filled with desire that they seemed to warm her from within, met hers with such intensity that the earlier frustrated trembling gave way to one that wanted him. Her breathing rate was increasing at the intimacy of their proximity, and Niandra found herself pressing even closer.

"If you don't kiss me now," she began, "I'm going to hate you for this."

Urgency so restrained was held within those wine-flavored lips of his, and Niandra was surprised she even picked up on it. Instincts had her arms wrapping around him, one across his back as the other reached around his neck and lifted her upon her toes to be even nearer this man she was falling further for.

The small gesture had him lifting her, and then she was sitting on the table, their lips parting and meeting in a more urgent manner. Zevran slid a hand down her side, trailing along her leg, then began lifting the hem of her robes, slowly sweeping back up her bare skin while simultaneously lowering her onto her back.

Zevran finally parted his lips from hers, dropping his head beside her so that his lips brushed her ear as he spoke the words, "Please. I've never wanted anything more."

Niandra had no second thoughts when she answered, "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 10**

A knock woke Zevran from the reverie of sleep, but before he went to answer it, he glanced at the young woman in his arms. She slept peacefully, undisturbed by the rapping upon the door, which rang out a second time. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to open it.

Waiting at the door was Saura, and upon seeing him her eyes widened in curiosity. Despite this, she informed, "King Alistair departs today; breakfast is ready."

"We'll be down in a moment," Zevran told her with a knowing smirk and wink before closing the door and returning to the bedside.

He sat beside Niandra and placed a hand upon her arm, caressing it with his thumb.

"Wake up, little mage," he cooed into her ear. "It's time to eat."

With an incoherent mumble, she stretched and opened her eyes, looking over at him. She was so defenseless and beautiful lying there he couldn't help but lean down and place a kiss on her lips.

"Come," he pulled her to her feet, "your warrior friend has many questions."

She smiled with a slight chuckle before pushing herself to meet his lips, "I'm sure she does."

Once ready, they walked down into the dining room with fingers intertwined, Niandra leaning as much as she could against his arm while wearing what could have been her biggest grin.

It faltered a little as they entered the dining room. All eyes at the table were turned on them with the same curiosity Saura had, though Alistair's was filled with iciness directed at Zevran.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," they returned and took seats at opposite sides of the table.

Saura didn't take her eyes off her friend and Fenris appeared interested. Alistair's icy glance never left Zevran.

"Don't let him corrupt you, Niandra," he said in a fatherly tone, still glaring at the wandering assassin.

"Oh Maker, do we really have to talk about this now?" she hid her face in a hand, feeling a flush rise.

"I did nothing she didn't ask for," Zevran responded.

Niandra groaned at this, putting down her fork to join other hand in the hiding of her face.

The two men argued back and forth about the issue, Alistair playing displeased father scolding Zevran the bad boy boyfriend.

Saura took the opportunity to lean over and whisper, "I want all the details!" into her friend's ear.

"Well, let me give you one right now," she couldn't help the knowing little smirk from crossing her face. "Over there," she jerked her head toward the end of the table."

Saura's eyes widened as her fork clattered to her plate. "You mean…?"

"Yeah."

"On the table?" she whispered urgently as the men's conversation began to dissipate.

Niandra nodded and finally returned to her food, amused at the wide-eyed look that remained rooted to her friend's face.

Breakfast ended in much the same manner, then the quartet escorted the king and his guard to the docks. The ship was alive with men preparing for departure.

"It's been fun, but I'm sure Fereldon misses me and there's much to be done before my next visit," Alistair addressed the group. "Of course, you'll stay with me then as well."

"Of course," Saura answered with a bow.

"Have a safe trip, your highness," Niandra added.

"You four as well, and don't let that one walk all over you," Alistair jerked his head at Zevran. "Until next we meet."

The four watched him board the ship, then waited until they could no longer see the sails on the horizon before turning. Saura led the group through the docks and into Lowtown.

"Okay, so what's our plan?" she asked.

"I have to head to the Imperium to meet with First Enchanter Orsino," Niandra informed. "I'll get the details and meet you at the Hanged Man."

She turned to Zevran. "Come with me?" she pleaded.

"How can I say no when you give me that wide-eyed look?" he chuckled.

"Have fun," Saura waved them off.

"And what will we do?" Fenris asked as the group split.

"We meet with Varric to see what he has for us."

* * *

Niandra took a deep breath before heading up the stairs to the grand entrance of the Imperium. The Templars on guard allowed her and Zevran through and she led the way into the grand foyer and up the stairs on the left. Templars bowed their heads to her as she passed through the doorway leading to the corridor containing the First Enchanter's office.

"I don't care what you have to do, I want her shipped back where she belongs!" an angry female voice stopped Niandra.

"There is nothing I could do about it, even if I wished to," First Enchanter Orsino's voice remained strong and calm. "She has King Alistair's approval and she's proven no threat."

"I refuse to take that chance!" the female voice shot back.

"We're done here, Meridith," Orsino told her. "You have no case."

With a snarl, Niandra heard Meridith make her way out and kept her head held high. When in passing, Niandra was sure to meet her gaze until the Knight Commander slammed her office door shut.

"You weren't wrong," Zevran put his hand on her back for support. "That is one frightening woman."

"I feel like puking…" she mumbled before entering Orsino's office. "I'm here, First Enchanter."

"Niandra, thank you for coming," he turned from the window with an exasperated smile. "I was hoping she wouldn't hear about me inviting you for a meeting."

"You and I both," Niandra agreed. "What did you need?"

Orsino walked around his desk to close the door before explaining, "A group of young mages have escaped the Circle. I was hoping you and your group could track them down and persuade them to return before Meridith catches word. Last I heard, they were sighted in Darktown."

"Understood," Niandra responded. "I'll see what we can do."

"That's all I ask," Orsino bowed his head in response. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Niandra returned the head bob before turning to leave. "See you soon."

Zevran followed her out of the building and waited until they were a safe distance from templar ears before remarking, "We have an interesting predicament on our hands."

"A dangerous one, more like," Niandra grimaced with a sigh. "I don't like this at all. We could be heading straight into a nest of maleficarum, or have Meridith's men burst in at just the right moment. If it's the first, then we have no choice but to kill them all, Orsino knows that, but if it's the second, there will be merciless killing of everyone there, even if they present no harm."

"Or we could find them, they agree to return and everything will be alright," he put an arm around her.

Niandra sighed but forced a smile. "Thanks."

"Try not to think about the worst outcomes, it'll only keep that sad frown on your face," he planted a kiss on her forehead. "We'll figure this out."

"I hope you're right."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 11**

"So, tell me everything!" Saura flopped onto the bed beside Niandra. "What happened? How did it happen? And don't leave anything out!"

Niandra laughed as she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Well," she sighed, "I was sitting there drinking my wine when he came down. I actually thought it was you telling me how late it was and to get to bed. We got to talking and things turned to the Knight Commander."

"Touchy subject."

"Yeah, I ended up ranting about how she was so paranoid she was trying to figure out what kind of scheme King Alistair and I were plotting to take over the city," Niandra sighed. "I was heading to bed when he pulled me back around, and for whatever reason I really wanted him to kiss me and told him that if he didn't, I'd hate him for it. And, well…the table was right there."

"Oh Maker, that's juicy!" Saura gushed. "I'd never think you would be that kinky."

"It's not-! I…Shut up!" Niandra covered her face but couldn't keep the grin off. "I never imagined ever doing it on a table, but…heat of the moment or whatever…"

"Sounds hot," Saura replied.

"Oh, it was," Zevran was standing in the doorway to the room, a sly smirk on his face.

"Well, I'd love to hear more but I think I hear Fenris calling," Saura hopped up from the bed and whisked past him. "Good night!"

"Already spilling our secret, I see," Zevran closed the door and stepped over to the bedside.

"Like she'd let me keep it to myself," Niandra told him. "I'm sure you'll be relaying it to Varric soon so he can add it to your sexual repertoire."

"I'm not sure yet," he lowered himself beside her, "this might be different."

She kissed him. "Different good or different bad?"

* * *

Saura stepped into the room she and Fenris had decided to share seeing as he'd demanded never to share a room with Zevran again. The sounds of drunken patrons not yet ready for sleep nearly disappeared once the door shut and she found the warrior sitting near a window, head in hand, deep in thought.

"Careful," she spoke, "you might give yourself a headache thinking that hard."

With a half-hearted chuckled, he replied, "Let's hope not."

"I found a bottle of your favorite," she pulled the wine from behind her back and made her way to him. "Might help sort them thoughts, or not, depending on your mood."

He took the bottle and ran his thumb over the label silently.

"What do you do when you've finally fulfilled your purpose in life?" he asked after a while, still eyeing the bottle.

"You find something else worth living for," she answered, leaning against the wall.

"Then how do you live your life when all you ever knew before was serving one person? Danarius is all I know of life; and now that he's gone…"

Saura sighed. This was much harder than she imagined.

"I can't tell you what you should or should not do, but the options are limitless. You could wander the world, settle down, buy a farm and raise cattle or crops. You could buy a bar and run it. Or," she stepped around behind his chair and wrapped her arms around him, "you could stay with me."

"Such vague answers…"

"Nothing in life is certain," she kissed his cheek, "but at least if you stayed, I'd be the one constant thing."

"And if I ran off you made it quite clear you'd drag my ass back," he smiled at her.

"Damn straight," she smirked. "You wouldn't be much of a challenge either."

"Is that so?"

"Transparently," she looked him in the eye with a smug smirk.

"Then allow me to prove you wrong," he pivoted from the chair, grabbed Saura by the wrists and pinned her against the wall.

_Whoa…_was her first thought, then she called back the smug smirk and remarked, "Childs' play."

"Very well," Fenris threw her over his shoulder, walked to the bed and dropped Saura upon it. Straddling her thighs, he secured her wrists over her head with one hand.

"Getting better," her smirk didn't falter, but desire coursed through her veins as her body responded to his actions in breathless excitement.

"I guess I have to pull out my secret weapon," he mirrored her smirk before forcing their lips together.

Surprised he had taken the initiative, it took Saura a moment before she lost herself in those soft moist lips. She'd wanted this for a while, ever since he'd joined their party, but the elf had bristled at any touch, shaken off any advance. He'd remained disconcerting and distant. Saura wanted to break that wall down, and found that over time she had chipped away at it. Brick-by-brick, his wall had fallen.

He pulled himself away and, try as she might, Saura could not reach up far enough to take those lips back.

"How's that for a challenge?" he smirked as she struggled.

"Unfair," she struggled.

"Do you even know what you'll do to me if I let you free?"

"I have some idea," she pulled her wrists from his grasp, took hold of his breastplate and yanked him closer. "I just want to know if you'll know what to do to me when I start."

"I have some idea."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 12**

Niandra had gone ahead of the group to search out Anders at his clinic in Darktown. If anyone knew of a group of rogue mages he might.

Standing over a patient, the blond mage stood working his incredible healing magic, no doubt already aware of her entrance. She stood by in silence, watching him as is brows knit together in concentration and sweat began beading his forehead.

It was over in a matter of minutes, his patients leaving as the healer supported himself against a table with a few deep steadying breaths.

"What brings you here?" he asked, not having to look at her.

After a quick glance outside to see that no Templars were around, she explained. "I wanted to know if you've seen any rogue mages around? It appears some have escaped the Circle and First Enchanter Orsino wishes their return before the Knight Commander catches word."

"You think I helped them escape?"

"No, but you know Darktown better than anyone else I know," Niandra replied.

Anders looked around uncertainly. He knew something and she hated what she had to do to obtain the information.

"Please, Anders?" she looked up at him in the wide-eyed way she knew he couldn't resist.

The guy had been into her since she'd first arrived in Kirkwall and had gotten lost in Darktown after being separated from Saura. Niandra had wandered her way down the dead end that hid his clinic and stumbled in looking for help.

Anders had kept hinting they meet again and have dinner or something, but each time she'd turned him down. Niandra felt nothing for the mage, despite him being a nice guy.

With a sigh, he answered, "There's a passage into the sewers just ahead; they've been gathering down there. Good luck talking with them, I've already tried."

"Thank you. Next time we're in the Hanged Man at the same time, I owe you a few drinks," she told him. "Varric misses you, by the way."

He finally granted a smile, albeit a sad one. "I'm sure he does."

* * *

Saura, Fenris and Zevran were waiting for her at a poisons stall run by an elf. Zevran was busy admiring the many deadly substances as she approached.

"I found them," she said.

"Let's go then," Saura took hold of Fenris's hand as Zevran tore himself away from the bottles of venom.

Niandra led them to the sewer entrance. "According to Anders, he saw them wander down here."

"That's a pleasant smell," Saura wrinkled her nose.

"Zevran and I will go down, you two keep watch," Niandra instructed. "I don't want it to feel like the First Enchanter's sent an army out to retrieve them."

"I say we find the Templars and just turn them in," Fenris replied.

"So they can be killed for nothing other than a chance at freedom?" Niandra glared at him. "Please, just go with me on this?"

He seemed to struggle against the inner turmoil that all mages were vessels of demon possession and finally sighed. "Very well."

Saura smiled at his response, giving his hand a light squeeze. "Now that it's settled, get going. We'll be sitting over there, away from the stink," she pointed out a small alcove nearby that the two could hide in.

"Awesome," Niandra began her descent into the hole.

Zevran followed close behind and they descended down a crudely lit passage. Sconces had messily been crafted into the walls and were filled with hastily crafted torches.

"I doubt they've even gone through the Harrowing yet…" Niandra felt dread fill her. "When First Enchanter mentioned they were young, it didn't hit me that they might be _that _young…"

"Calm down," Zevran laid a hand on her shoulder, "we'll be done with this quickly."

Pushing on, they rounded a corner and found the path opened up into a much larger passage. It was filled with perhaps ten young mages deep in conversation about their next course of action.

"I say we wait until nightfall and jump a ship heading south, then hide out in the Korcari Wilds," a teenage boy suggested.

"That's stupid!" another boy replied. "What about the witch that lives there? She'd eat us all alive!"

"I think we should go to the Dalish," a girl spoke up. "They practice magic on their own."

"The Dalish wouldn't have you in the same way they would their own," Niandra spoke up. "You would forever be outcasts among their society, looked down upon simply for being outsiders. You think that would be better than the Circle?"

The group jerked their heads in her direction, startled, wide-eyed looks plastered on their faces. After another moment of shock-filled silence, the first boy replied.

"Of course it would! The Circle's like a prison!" he explained. "Anything's better than that."

"The Dalish wouldn't be able to shield you forever from the Templars," Zevran pushed. "They have your phylacteries; they'd track down each and every one of you."

"And how do we know you won't turn us in to them once we're out of here?" the girl spoke.

"I'm a mage," Niandra brought a flame to life in her palm. "And the First Enchanter sent me. Have you even gone through the Harrowing?" She'd had nothing similar to the test while living among her Dalish brethren, but Niandra had educated herself on the Circle and its methods.

"No," another young girl spoke, "but what if we fail? What if they make us tranquil?"

Did the terrors of what might be reach the ears of ones so inexperienced? Niandra sighed and sorted her thoughts. How was she going to persuade them without time running out?

"The Templars won't find us anyway," the first boy put in. "And if they do, I'll just use blood magic to kill them."

Terror seized her lungs and Niandra found it hard to breathe. _'I'll just use blood magic,'_ echoed in her mind.

"You can't seriously mean that?" she said, her tone hard, fists clenched.

"I do," he smirked maliciously. "I've already started practicing it. We all have. Want to see?"

"You've…all…" Niandra was speechless. How did you respond to that?

"Then it seems our choice has been made for us," Zevran said grimly.

The world began swimming before Niandra's eyes. Young, they were so young and already resorting to blood magic. Her body shook in agony, and bile rose in her throat.

"I can't do this…" she turned away to head back up the passage.

"Leaving so soon?" the leader of the group spoke as her body refused to make a movement. "I haven't showed you what we learned yet."

"Let go of me," Niandra growled through gritted teeth, feeling the hold he had on her body, on her blood. It rooted her in place.

"Make me."

"Niandra, let me-" Zevran began.

"Very well then," Niandra didn't let him finish. "This is what you could have learned if you remained in the Circle."

Concentrating, without need of her staff or hands to weave the spell, Niandra summoned all her power into bringing about a rain of fire. She didn't need to be facing the group to know the effects it had on them.

Debris flew into the air whenever a ball of flame would land, screams issuing throughout the passage in response with accompanying sounds of shuffling feet as the young maleficarum tried to escape.

The hold on her blood released, but there was no need to assess the damage now. There had been no escape to make, no survivors to turn in.

The smell of burnt flesh, hair and clothes filled the air as the flames died out and silence fell. Niandra could feel bile again rising in her throat and swallowed it down, with little effect. The world had yet to right itself and air struggled to bring relief to her lungs.

The walls were closing in, strengthening the acrid smells around her, suffocating her. She couldn't escape it, the closeness of everything.

"Get me out of here," she managed, reaching for Zevran's arm. "Please, just get me out of this place."

Zevran complied, supporting the horror-stricken mage with his arm and helped her out of the sewer passage.

Saura and Fenris strolled out of their alcove and over to the couple.

"What happened down there?" Saura inquired.

Niandra pushed past them without a word and Saura looked to Zevran questioningly. All he gave her was a shake of the head before catching up to his companion.

Fenris disappeared down the passage and was back within minutes.

"They're all dead," he informed, "and it looks like Niandra's work."

"Maker's breath…"

* * *

Zevran kept close to the mage he'd come to love recently and followed her silently back to the Hanged Man and into the room they were sharing. He watched as she set her staff in a corner, then as she carefully removed the boots from her feet.

Niandra stood looking down at her boots, seeing but not seeing, Zevran noted. He waited, knowing the moment was close when she would need him to hold her and not let go.

It came first as a strangled sound, then a full-blown wail. Greif and anguish rang loud as he rushed to catch her before she fell in a heap on the ground. He said nothing, allowing her to release the pain kept inside in silence, knowing he could say nothing that would help.

As she clung to him, wracked in anguished tremors, Zevran lifted the woman into his arms and brought her to the bed. He sat with her on his lap, holding her as close as he could manage without squeezing what little breathe she had in her lungs out.

It was then that he realized just how small she was.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 13**

Saura paced Varric's room at the Hanged Man, waiting for Zevran to join her and Fenris. The state her friend had left in the night prior left her worried.

"Careful, Blondie, you're going to put a hole in the floor," Varric joked.

"Your floor will live," she grumbled and finally took a seat. "And don't call me Blondie."

"I thought that name was reserved for Anders," Fenris commented.

"He hasn't been in lately," Varric remarked. "Are you going to tell me what happened yet or not?"

"I don't even know what happened," Saura sighed. "You'll just have to wait for the others; but I can't promise anything."

* * *

Zevran looked at the sleeping form of the mage, curled into a tight ball beneath the covers. She'd cried herself to sleep, her body worn from the torment and anguish that had taken it.

As much as he didn't want to, he pulled himself from her side and quietly crept from the room. Hearing the banter of his colleagues not far away, he walked in their direction and joined them at the long table. They were silent as he did.

With a breath, Saura began. "Yesterday was interesting, even if I don't know yet what happened. Either way, someone has to go see First Enchanter Orsino and inform him of the situation. Zevran, can you enlighten us?"

He looked around at them all before starting in. "We found the group, all young, they had yet to go through their Harrowing. She tried talking them into returning, but -"

"They had all been practicing blood magic," a new voice spoke from the doorway. "It was the youngest group of maleficarum I've ever encountered."

The four turned their attention to the newcomer at the doorway and Saura had to stop herself from gasping aloud. She had never seen her friend look so defeated. Niandra's eyes were red from crying, dark bags hanging below them, and her shoulders hung so low she could've touched the floor. She kept her eyes down as she continued.

"The leader took control of my body as I was headed to get you and Fenris. I didn't want to do it," a choking sound issued from her throat before she finished, "but I summoned a rain of fire."

The four at the table were silent as the information was absorbed.

Saura finally broke it. "Fenris and I will go relay the news to Orsino while-"

"No," Niandra shook her head. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Zevran asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Saura took a moment before responding. "Very well."

* * *

Zevran followed Niandra as she ambled toward the Imperium. There was no purpose in her step, making it seem that she was a puppet being pulled along on strings. He knew there was nothing still he could say to lighten her mood, and followed in silence.

The situation was still new to him. Usually it would be a target and by now they'd be dead, but Niandra was nothing of the sort. He actually loved her, and not knowing how to help the situation hurt.

She led him down the corridor to Orsino's office and knocked on the closed door.

"Enter," Orsino's voice answered.

She hesitated, staring at the doorknob as though it were covered in darkspawn entrails. Zevran followed his instincts and put a hand on her shoulder.

Niandra jumped, and turned to him, eyes wide.

"Thanks," she finally mouthed before wrapping her fingers around the knob and pushing the door open.

Orsino sat at his desk, reviewing paperwork and looked up.

"Niandra, back so soon," his face was grim.

"…Yes," she took a few deep breaths. Straightening herself and forcing her eyes up, she continued. "They were maleficarum."

Orsino allowed the information to sink it, needing no more than that. Zevran knew that the one sentence explained everything.

"Thank you, Niandra," Orsino finally said.

Zevran could see the struggle Niandra had fighting the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She blinked them back and bowed low before turning.

He followed her outside before she stopped, breath coming in gasps and body trembling from the effort put forth into not crying. Once it seemed she had things under control, and her body had shaken off the worst of the tremors, Zevran stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Niandra, would you-"

"I need to think," she shrugged him off and began walking away.

He started to follow, but Niandra stopped so abruptly he almost knocked into her.

"Alone," she bit out before continuing on.

Zevran watched her go, feeling a sense of defeat he couldn't place. He'd been refused, not allowed to be at her side when he felt she needed someone. A lonesome sigh escaped his lips before turning in the direction of the Hanged Man.

* * *

"You don't seem too concerned," Zevran bit out as he took a swig of whiskey.

"Maybe a little," Saura replied, "but Niandra's tough, and she doesn't like people to see her cry. It's not that she doesn't want or need you, she just doesn't know how to deal with the situation. Once she figures it out, she'll come back."

"My concern is if a demon comes along and tries to take advantage of her emotionally distraught state," Fenris spoke.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Zevran bit out.

"No," Fenris tersely answered.

"In any case, it's been a while," Saura replied. "We should look for her just in case. Plus, it's almost time to meet Lord Harrowmont at the docks."

Varric had told the group that Harrowmont had been looking for people to keep watch as he and his men docked that night in Kirkwall. They'd agreed and Varric immediately sent out word. He'd joined this morning to tell them Harrowmont would be expecting the group later.

Zevran finished his mug before standing. "Off we go then."

* * *

Niandra stare out over the water, salt-scented wind brushing gently across her skin.

'_Thank you_,' drifted across her mind again, and though she felt the tears coming, it wasn't nearly as strong an urge as before.

That was the thing about First Enchanter Orsino. He didn't need all the information to come up with a conclusion and she was glad for that.

She sighed; time to explain herself to Zevran and apologize. He must feel completely dejected when he'd done nothing but try to comfort her. Why was she so bad at these things?

She turned and came face-to-face with a desire demon. It stood there in all its lustful glory, head held high, shoulders back and golden eyes leering at her.

"Why worry about him when I could give you all the comfort you want. I can make you forget all about your pain," the demon pressed its body against hers. "Leave your companions and come with me," Niandra felt its breath on her ear. "I will give you all the passion and pleasure you could ever wish for. Just say the word and I will make you a slave to your desires."

"You came to the wrong person," Niandra pulled away and grabbed her staff. "It's tempting, really, but I love Zevran and I'm not about to allow a demon to rip me away from him."

She prepared to freeze the demon when it howled in pain and dropped dead at her feet. Her companions were behind it, Saura wiping the demon's blood from her heavy blade.

"Well howdy," she smiled. "Aren't you cute? You should come home with us. We bite, just not too hard."

"I'll take that chance," Niandra stepped over the corpse to join them.

They all turned and headed for the opposite end of the docks, Saura and Fenris taking the lead as Niandra fell in step beside Zevran.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I…have emotional issues…"

"So I've noticed," Zevran smiled down at her. "You're going to have to get over this. Next time I won't be so easily turned away."

"I think I can live with that," Niandra replied.

"I will tie you down so you don't run off," Zevran took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "I can't have you worrying me like that again."

"You should give me a preview later so I'm sure not to do it again," she gave a sly grin.

"Perhaps I will," his voice had a bit of husk to it. "I know I'd enjoy the practice," he brought her hand to his lips to place a kiss upon it.

"If that goes any further, I'm going to lose my lunch," Saura teased as they reached their destination.

"Oh please, you're just trying to come up with some quips to use later," Niandra replied. "By the way, I heard some interesting noises coming from your room a couple nights ago. What's up with that?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Saura tore her eyes away.

"I seem to recall hearing them as well," Zevran joined in. "Is there something we should know about?"

"You would be wise to stop there," Fenris warned, apparently embarrassed.

Niandra laughed. "This is going to be a fun night."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

The last chapter, and I was surprised when I wrote it to finish it off. Stay tuned for the sequel!

**Chapter 14**

After a relatively uneventful night with only a few egotistical attacks from Coterie thugs, the group returned to the Hanged Man after seeing Lord Harrowmont's ship safely sail away into dawn's light.

Niandra was yawning as she tried keeping her eyes open, a task that became increasingly arduous.

As they neared the pub, the group spotted Varric standing outside looking expectant.

"You're up early," Saura strolled up to stand before him.

"Haven't been to bed yet, Blondie," he handed her an envelope. "This arrived this morning."

Saura tore it open, reading it over once quickly before re-reading with more attention.

"King Alistair needs us in Denerim as soon as possible," she pressed her lips together, "for something he can't tell us about through a letter."

As the information absorbed, she turned her attention to the two men.

"Niandra and I have to go," she continued using her Knight Commander tone, "but by no means are you two obligated to join us."

"Not by duty, perhaps, but something much more," Zevran replied.

"I agree," Fenris wrapped an arm around Saura's waist.

"I take it this will be the last time I see you for quite a while," Varric responded. "I want stories when you return"

Niandra smiled. "I'm sure you won't be disappointed."


End file.
